


unconventional shelter

by Ammina



Series: monsters of the wild [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bokoblins - Freeform, First work - Freeform, Hyrule(Linked universe) - Freeform, I have no idea how to tag, Injury, Legend(Linked universe) - Freeform, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky(linked Universe) - Freeform, Time(Linked universe) - Freeform, Warriors(linked universe) - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, botw, raiding a monster camp, twilight(linked universe), wild(linked uinverse), wind(linked universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammina/pseuds/Ammina
Summary: Wild knows they need to find shelter and fast. Twilight is hurt and it is raining buckets. But they in the  middle of nowhere in his Hyrule and there is nothing that resembles a shelter even remotely. Until he notices skull shaped rock on his map that is. Too bad it is already occupied, but not for long.Or: Wild decides they have to take shelter in a bokoblin lair and the chain learns more about his bokoblins.
Series: monsters of the wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206989
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	unconventional shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. English is not my first language and I'm dyslexic so apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Wild knew they needed to find shelter and fast. It was raining buckets and Twilight was hurt. Badly. And of course they were fresh out of fairies and potions.

The group had been in middle of a battle when the portal had opened and dropped them into his Hyrule. And it was a good thing too. Any later would have been too late. Right before the portal had opened one of Times lizalfolses had managed to slash Twilight across the chest. The ranch hand had dropped on his knees clutching the wound. The monster had raised his sword for a blow that Twilight had no hope of dodging or blocking. Wild had screamed and lunged forward but had known that he wouldn’t make it in time. At that moment the portal had opened. 

Now they were trekking in the rain trying to find something that could qualify as a shelter. The problem was that the closest settlement was miles from their current location. There weren’t even any ruins that could be used as a shelter from the downpour. 

Wild bit his lip and looked up from his sheikah slate to his companions. They were all soaked to the bone. Half- conscious Twilight was held up by Time and Warriors, who both looked exhausted. Hyrule walked behind them keeping an eye on Twilight. Wild knew that Hyrule too, was tired. How ever, he currently looked more worried than anything else. He had used his magic to stop Twilights wound from bleeding, but he hadn’t been able to heal him completely. 

Legend was few steps behind Hyrule. He was in the best shape out of all of them but still tired. Every now and then he glanced worriedly at his successor. Wild knew that he was ready to swoop in at any moment if the traveler showed any sings of being too tired to keep walking. Wind had Four had huddled together under a blanket trying to keep themselves and each other warm. It didn't seem to work much since they were both shivering. Sky was bringing up the rear, dragging his feet through the mud.

Wild looked back at his slate, trying to spot something, anything, that could give them any shelter. Twilights bleeding might have stopped, but the wound still needed to be treated and they couldn’t do it in the rain on the muddy ground. They needed to clean and dress the wound and keep him warm. Hylia they all needed to get warm. Otherwise every hero of courage would get pneumonia and that wasn’t something Wild didn’t want to deal with. 

When looking at the map, something caught Wilds eye. Normally, he wouldn’t have considered it a shelter. Hell, he would have considered it the opposite of a shelter. But this was an emergency. They needed shelter no matter what it was.

Wild let out a shaky breath.   
“I have an idea, but you are not going to like it.” he said. Time narrowed his good eye. Wild couldn’t say whether it was because the rain or the fact Time was suspicious of his idea.   
“Are you absolutely sure that it will work?” Time asked.   
“Yes, I’m positive.” Wild answered. Time nodded.   
“Then lead the way.”

“This is crazy.” Legend muttered as he strung his bow. Legend, Wild, Time, Wind and Sky were crouched behind some bushes at the edge of a forest. Four, Hyrule and Warriors were a bit further back looking after Twilight. 

“If you have any better ideas, I’m all ears.” Wild said while tying his hair up.   
“Wild I know that you said that this will work, but are you absolutely sure?” Time asked glancing worriedly at their target.  
“I am.” Wild assured him, “I’ve done this before many times. Just alone.” Time sighed and plucked his bow string.   
“Very well then. There is no use in waiting.” he said. Wild nodded and tapped his slate few times. Bunch of shock arrows appeared in his hand. He divided them into four parts and proceeded to give the to Legend, Time, Sky and Wind. None of them were as good shot as he was, but then again he was exceptional by any standards.   
“Aim for the heads and Don’t shoot until I do.” Wild instructed. With that he pulled the mask of his Sheikah armour over his mouth and started to sneak towards the skull shaped rock. 

The rain hid Wild from the look outs. He snuck carefully around them to the gigant skull. The warm glow of the fire and loud grunts and oinks from inside told Wild about the bokoblins inside. Carefully he slipped to the side of the doorway, right bellow the right eyehole. He glanced back to the guards to make sure they hadn’t noticed him. Luckily they were looking ahead with no indication of turning around any time soon. 

Carefully Wild started climbing. Rain had made the surface of the skull slippery and hard to grab. But the climb wasn’t long and after loosing his grip only once, he made it to the top. From the hole he could see four bokoblins around the fire. Two red, one blue and one black. One of the red ones was asleep and two others were listening to the black one, who was apparently telling a story. Lining both walls of the cave were bright red barrels. 

Wild hid behind the space between the eye holes and took out his Sheikah slate. He chose a royal bow and pondered for a second between bomb arrows and the fire arrows. Bomb arrows would cause more damage, that is if they exploded at all. The rain would most likely put out the fuse before he could even draw the bow.

Deciding not to risk it Wild picked out two fire arrows from his slate. He pulled his mask down and put one of the arrows between his teeth. Then he nocked the other arrow and drew his bow. He aimed for few seconds before letting the arrow fly. Immediately he ducked behind the wall, but the heat and sound from the explosion and the screams of the bokoblins told him that he had not missed. Not that there was any doubt to begin with. He knew that the red bokoblins had died, but that the blue and the black one were still alive.

Quickly, but carefully Wild spun around so that he could shoot from the left eyehole. He grabbed the second arrow from between his teeth and nocked it. Behind him he could hear the screams of the look outs, who had undoubtedly been shot by Time, Legend, Sky and Wind. Wild drew his bow again and shot at the other barrels full of explosives just as the bokoblins inside were starting to recover from the first explosion. 

After the flames of the second explosion died, Wild peeked into the cave. The blue bokoblin was gone, but the black one was still alive. Wild took out more fire arrows and jumped down into the cave. He nocked one of them and drew the bow once more, firing at the bokokoblin. He felt the time slow down as he shot, one, two, three arrows at the bokoblin. When he landed only signs left of the monsters were horns, fangs and some guts laying on the floor. After gathering the loot Wild jogged outside. Look outs were no were to be seen, but their bows and some arrows laid on the platforms and on the ground. The other had done good job.

Wild let out a loud whistle that he usually used to summon horses as an 'all clear' sign. Then he kneeled down to collect the arrows. When he got back up, he saw other emerging from the edge of the forest. Wind and Legend were jogging slightly in front of the others and Warriors was carrying Twilight with four trying to help. However he was too short to bee much actual help. 

“Wild that was crazy!” Wind yelled smiling widely, “Were I can get those bomb arrows? How did you make them explode with all the rain?” Wild smiled.  
“I didn’t use bomb arrows.” he answered, “Bokoblins and other monsters are dumb enough to keep barrels full of explosives in their camps. I just set them on fire.” Wind whistled silently.   
“Even my monsters aren’t that stupid.” he said.   
“Sorry to interrupt your conversation.” Legend cut in. “But can we please make fire? I’m freezing!”   
“Maybe you wouldn’t be so cold if you wore pants.” Wind remarked. Legend crossed his arms and glared at the sailor.   
“Pants are incarnation of evil. I will put them on only if Hylia and the golden goddesses themselves get on their knees and beg me to.” he said. Wild and Wind laughed and took off towards the scull cave. 

As their resident pyromaniac Wild was responsible for making their campfire. Luckily the wood, everything in his sheikah slate, was dry and it caught on fire with next to no effort. When the others arrived into the cave there was already strong fire going. Time shook his head and smiled slightly.  
“You never cease to amaze me Champion. Good job” he said and sat down. Wild grinned looking bit flustered from the praise.   
“I’ve cleared tons of monster camps like this one. It’s pretty easy, if you manage catch them of guard.” he said stroking the fire, “How’s Twi?”   
“He lost consciousness a wile ago.” Four said as he helped Warriors to lay Twilight on the ground on his back “We need to treat the wound quickly before it gets infected.” 

As Hyrule, Sky and Legend started to work on Twilights wound, the others started to take off their wet clothes and lay them down near the fire. Then they started to pull out every single dry piece of clothing. Most of them didn’t have more than a spare shirt and pair of pants which wouldn’t be warm enough. Wild, however, had more than enough clothes. He himself changed out of his champions tunic to Hylian tunic. He gave his snowquill set to wind, who seemed to drown in it. Four snached the warm doublet and Legend took his ruby circlet, which he inspected carefully before placing it on his head.

When evening fell, they were all dry and well fed. Twilights wound had been cleaned, stitched and dressed with clean bandages. He was now sleeping peacefully under both his and Wilds blankets. Hyrule was leaning his head on Legends shoulder wrapped in his own blanket eyes dropping every now and then. Sky was curled up in his sailcloth eyes closed, but awake. Time was playing a soft tune on his Ocarina while Fours and Warriors had laid out the groups weapons on the ground and were doing maintenance. Wind was   
laying on his back, seemingly listening Time play. Their bowls and utensils laid in a pile near the entrance. No one wanted to leave their shelter just to was dishes. They could wait until morning. All in all, they were as comfortable as they could in what used to be a monster camp. 

Suddenly sky spoke.  
“Your bokoblins are weird Wild.” Wild looked up from the blades of grass he was tying together into a chain.  
“What do you mean?” he asked. Sky shrugged.  
“I mean- mine usually just wonder around. They don’t have caves like this. Yours- I don’t know. They seem to have some kind of communities or something.” Wild shrugged.  
“Yeah now that I think about it, I have never seen a lone bokoblin. There is always more nearby. They are kinda interesting.”   
“How so?” Time asked.  
“Well, they like fruits and dancing. They can also ride horses and know how to hunt. And their snoring sounds funny.” Warriors raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you now all this?” he questioned. Wild grinned and took out his slate. He tapped the screen few times before producing something red.  
“Holy mother of Hylia do you have a fucking bokoblin head in your slate!?” Wind yelled. Wild laughed as Time yelled ‘language’.  
“It’s not a head, it’s a mask.” he assured wind and put the bokoblin mask on. “See?”  
“What kind of mask?” Legend asked, clearly interested in a new item. Especially when it was something he didn’t have.   
“It’s a bokoblin mask. I bought it from this weird guy named Kilton. When I wear it bokoblins seem to think I’m one if them. I once spent a weak or so living with three of them in the Great Plateau. It was pretty fun even if I didn’t understand all the storied Black was telling. I even kinda miss Larry sometimes.” Warriors looked at Wild like he had never seen a hylian before.  
“You named a bokoblin Larry?” he asked. Wild shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, he was nice.” Warriors seemed to be revaluating his whole existence.   
“A nice bokoblin…” he whispered.  
“Never mind that” Legend said looking at Wild intensely, “What else does this Kilton guy sell? And where can we find him?”   
“Well, he sells mainly monster monster masks. They help you to blend in with the monsters. Expect for Lynels, they see through it after few minutes. You can also buy this really cool hammer that springs your enemies away from you when you hit them four times. As for finding him-”  
“That's enough.” Time interrupted. “It’s late and we need to head out early tomorrow. Who wants the first watch?” 

When Wild curled up in his bedroll, he could hear Time muttering something along the lines of ‘someone running away to become a bokoblin’ and how he ‘Couldn’t let that happen’. He chuckled lightly and made a mental note to take Legend to Fang and Bone if he got a change before falling a sleep.

In the morning he woke to Twilight shouting:  
“WILD DID WHAT?”


End file.
